orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Benjamin Mendoza
Benjamin "Benito" Mendoza is the son of Gloria Mendoza and great-nephew of Lourdes. In Season Three he makes good friends with Michael Burset. He was portrayed by Kian Silva as a child and Tyler Alvarez as a teenager. Biography Before Gloria's Incarceration He is first seen as a young child in Gloria's flashback, portrayed by Kian Silva. The whereabouts of Benito's father are unknown. Before Gloria's incarceration, he was raised by her current boyfriend Arturo, who abused her physically and accidentally hit Benito. Arturo later died in a fire shortly after Gloria's arrest. ("Low Self Esteem City") In present day, he now lives with Lourdes, Gloria's aunt (and Benito's great-aunt). Season Three A few years later, his brother Julio visits their mother on mother's day, and tells her that Benito and Lourdes had a big fight about Benito getting suspended from school. This news make Gloria very angry, and she orders Julio to tell Benito to come visit her the following week. ("Mother's Day") During the visit, Lourdes tell Gloria that Benito is getting really strong and violent. This makes Benito laugh, which makes Gloria angry and she says that Benito must come to visit her every week and bring his homework with him so they can do it together. Lourdes tells Gloria that she won't be able to drive him to the prison so often, so then Gloria makes a deal with Sophia to bring Benito when her son and wife come to visit her. ("Finger in the Dyke") On the next visit, Gloria gets frustrated because Benito doesn't care about his homework, as he thinks there's no other fate than jail for him. At the same time, Sophia's son, Michael, starts saying curse words, something he learned from Benito in the car while they were heading to the prison. Benito thinks it's funny, but Sophia gets mad at Gloria for not controlling her son, and threatens to stop bringing Benito if Gloria doesn't do something. ("Tongue-Tied") Later he gets involved in a fight Michael starts with another boy he finds "faggy", but runs off. ("Fear, and Other Smells") Season Four After receiving the instructions from his mother, he goes to Crystal Burset's house to inform her of Sophia being wrongfully put into SHU. ("Power Suit") He is later seen talking to his mother, Gloria, about Crystal not doing more to get Sophia out. He explains why Crystal can't do anything. ("(Don't) Say Anything") Season Five Benito falls into a coma as a result of a violent beating he received during a street fight. Gloria desperately attempts to swing the hostage situation in her favor so that she can be granted furlough and visit him in the hospital. Julio stays by his bedside in hospital, and confesses guilt for blaming Benny for things he did wrong. Lourdes reminds him of all the times Julio was a good brother to him. ("Breaking the Fiberboard Ceiling") Gloria is eventually able to call Lourdes and finds out he successfully survived emergency surgery and will recover. ("Storm-y Weather") Appearances Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Children Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters